Fools won't die
by Oneechan94
Summary: Thousand Sunny was sailing peacefully, before an enemy attack put the whole crew in a alert state. While Zoro and Luffy are out of the game, Sanji has to take responsibility and get the crew safe. Zoro x Sanji friendship :)
1. Storm and the idiots

This is my first One Piece-fanfic, have mercy on me :3 There will be ZoSan-pairing ahead so watch out! Sanji is kind of a main character in this one :D

One Piece belongs to Eichiroo Oda-sama, but story is mine :)

...

_Sanji thinking_

_..._

Thousand Sunny was sailing peacefully in a vast ocean. It was a rather beautiful day. Sun was shining and there were no clouds at all in the sky. Everyone was busy doing something. Chopper was making new medicines. Nami was making sure the ship would sail to the right direction. Robin was writing notes about what she had learned from the previous islands history. Franky was preparing and fixing Sunny so that the ship would be ready if there would be a fight. Usopp was inventing a new weapon, again. Zoro was training in the crows nest. What about Luffy and Brook then? Well, they were...busy laying around on the grass.

"It is so nice to feel grass ticking my skin...even though I dont have skin to feel tickled! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Brook, you are so funny!" their captain Luffy laughed next to the skeleton.

Meanwhile Sanji prepared food for everyone, but it was a pure miracle how he always found time to prepare something for the ladies too.

"NAMI-CHAN! ROBIN-SWAN!" he shouted from the bottom of his lungs,"here is some strawberry-parfait for you, my lovely ladies."

"Arigatou, cook-san," Robin said, smiling, sending their cook to the third heaven. "Thank you, Sanji-kun!"

"Anything for you, my ladies!" Sanji shouted and smoke hearts on the air. _I am a lucky guy to have such a beautiful ladies on board!_

"Hey Ero-cook, don't send those discusting hearts over here, they are making me sick!" Zoro shouted from the crows nest.

"You have a problem, Marimo-boy?" Sanji answered, slightly irritated.

"What?! You wanna fight, curly-eyebrowns!?"

"Same goes for you, you Muscle-head! " They both took a gesture which meant a fight.

"Oooh, Sanji and Zoro are going to fight!" Luffy shouted, smiling heartly.

"Don't destroy our ship!" Franky shouted under the deck.

"Don't waste your thoughts Franky. You can't stop them now. Captain, do something!" Usopp begged.

"Why? It looks fun!"

"No it isn't! They will break the ship!" Usopp cried, but nobody heard him. The situation seemed pretty doomed, but then Nami came and gave them both a good punch to their heads.

"WE ARE SHORT OF MONEY, SO DON'T BREAK OUR SHIP, YOU FOOLS!"

Moments like these made the whole strawhat crew to wonder if Nami should have bounty highter than Luffys.

...

They saw the storm coming. They had no chance to avoid it, so they had to be prepared to face it.

"Everyone, do your jobs!" Nami shouted and everyone did what they were told. It was hard to believe that just a couple of minutes ago there had been a fight, and now everyone was working together to keep each other safe. Yes, even Marimo and Ero-cook worked together. They saw water starting to rise and wind started to blow harder, but thanks to their navigator they were well prepared before the storm hit them.

"Hold onto something, and do not drop!" Nami yelled again, hoping everyone was clever enough to catch a hold of something even without her telling it. Well, but afterall, this was strawhat crew, so everything was possible.

"Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!" Luffy shouted. He was probably the only one who was having fun in this disaster.

_That's our captain, doesn't even realise that he is a hammer and if he drops in to the stormy waters we might lose him!_

_..._

When the storm ended, everyone was soaking wet. Luffy was just happy that he didnt't need shower, but when did he even use shower? Choppers fur was a mess and ladies..._How lovely did they look, even all messy! _But the gentleman he was, Sanji went down to pick some towels for ladies.

"Here are some towels for you, my lovely ladies!" Sanji said while offering them their towels.

"Ah, Sanji, why did you get towels only for Nami and Robin?" Luffy complained in his usual tone.

"No towels for you! Go to get towels by yourself! And LUFFY DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING THE CHANCE AND STEALING FOOD FROM THE KITCHEN!" Sanji shouted when he saw Luffy going straight to kitchen.

"But Sanji, I am hungry!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Yosh, great Usopp-sama will provide you with food! I am the ero after all!"

"Yosh! I am counting on you, Usopp-sama!"

"NO-ONE IS MAKING ANYTHING!" Sanji shouted and kicked Usopp and Luffy further from the kitchen," Wait at least an hour, I will make something. But ladies first!"

"Am I a lady?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"No, you are an idiot", Chopper diagnosed,"A idiot among idiots." Maybe Chopper should really invent a medicine for idiots, while there was so many idiots on board.

...

After Sanji had provided everyone with dinner, they started, again, doing something they thought would be important. Luffy was laying on the grass again, saying that he is their captain so he has the right to not to do anything. It was a lost fight. Sanji was cleaning kitchen because as usual, Luffy had stuffed his mouth full of food and then coughed half of it on the walls, tables and to others faces. It was a real mess. But it was good that Sanji got something to do, because otherwise he would only flirt with the girls or pick up a fight with that Marimo-bastard.

Sanji felt a painful bruise appearing on his back. _Must have hit it in the storm. Probably when I flung towards our mast. I don't know if it is a good or bad think that our Sunny is so strong! _Sanji kept himself occupied with the cleaning and failed to notice one Marimo making his way to sake bottles. Just when Zoro was trying to slip out of Sanji's sight with a bottle of sake, Sanji noticed him and shouted

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO DO WITH THAT SAKE, MARIMO!" Zoro stopped and grinned a little "Drink it, of course. What else?"

Sanji felt anger rising but tried to keep himself calm "Don't play dumb with me! Give it back, okay?I am asking nicely here, aren't I?"

Zoro didn't know how to respond. It was confusing. Ero-cook was asking something nicely from him, of all people?

"Did you hit your head in the storm or what is wrong with you? If you want to have it back you better fight for it." Zoro announced and turned, back facing the chef. For his surprise, Sanji didn't react how he expected him to react. He just stood there and watched when his precious sake was taken away by some random idiot. Zoro felt frustfrated.

"Are you really okay with this? Your sake is going to be drinken by Muscle-head." Zoro asked, a little curious about Sanji's reaction.

"I don't have energy to fight you at the moment, so just take it and drink it! But there won't be another chance!" Sanji said, looking at the floor. He had lost the fight. He had lost the fight against a plant.

Zoro was, to his own surprise, a little worried about the cook. But he let it slide and went up to crows nest to have a drink. Sake was as good as always, but Sanji's actions were disturbing Zoro. Zoro told his head to shut up and not to worry over nothing, besides, there was nothing he could do. It would felt really stupid to just go down there and ask if there was something wrong with Sanji.

A little after he had finished drinking, the ship swayed harshly.

"What is it?A fight?!" Sanji shouted. _Shit I am not in a condition to fight!_

"There is a pirate ship closing in on behind! We should take the ship to the shore of that island and fight them in there, not in the ship!" Franky suggested and Nami was supporting the idea.

"Yosh! We don't have any money to waste so lets fight them elsewhere!" Nami shouted," And Zoro, Luffy, where you think you are going!?"

"Well, there is a fight?" both answered at the same time.

"At least wait till we get the ship somewhere safe!" she yelled, but got an idea," No, I have got better idea! Just go already to the island! You have to lure them to come at you! Your faces are the famous ones, so Luffy, Zoro and Sanji should go already! We will hide the ship!"

"Nami-chan, I would like to stay here and protect you from those enemies!" Sanji suggested quickly.'

"You scared of a fight, Ero-Cook?" Zoro said and Sanji landed an immediate kick on his head.

"Me? Scared of fight? You will see! I will outrank you this time!" Sanji sweared and jumped on the air, using skywalk to rise up and get the enemies attention. And he really did get the enemies attention.


	2. Close call-our hero Usopp!

Okay, here goes my another chapter :) I hope to receive comments :3

_Sanji thinking_

...

"Me? Scared of fight? You will see! I will outrank you this time!" Sanji sweared and jumped on the air, using skywalk to rise up and get the enemies attention. And he really did get the enemies attention.

"I will try to destroy their ship so that they have to run ashore!" Sanji announced and attacked the enemy ship from the air. _This is too easy. There has to be some trick because well, this is New World after all..._

_..._

Everyone was trying to get Sunny safe. Sanji managed to attract enemies attention to himself and they all tried to shoot him down. Soon they had to run ashore, as Sanji had planned and they got to fight them on a steady ground. Zoro and Luffy attacked enemies straight away and didn't give them any time to prepare themself. Sanji stayed in the air so that he could see everyone and help if needed. He watched the enemy ship and saw more enemies coming below the deck, all going to fight Luffy and Zoro. Others had taken Sunny to safe and they joined the fight too. At first Luffy didn't notice his nakamas and almost hit Usopp with gigant pistol. Luckily, Usopp had a Impact Dial just then and he absorded Luffys attack. It was a close call, but we know how lucky strawhats have been, don't we?

"Gomenne, Usoppu!" Luffy shouted and managed to smile a smile that was at the same time apologising but at the same time - really gleeful smile.

Usopp started to shoot enemies and Franky was boasting with his beams as usual. Robin was taking a peek inside the enemy ship with her hana-hana-no mi powers and Nami was covering her back with Brook. Chopper was hitting enemies while in heavy point and keeping an eye on his nakama - who knew if someone would be injured in the middle of the fight and needed some first-aid. Zoro and Luffy was fighting an all-out fight and Sanji was still floating about 200 meters above them. _Shit, if I won't do something the shitty marimo is gonna win again!_

"Luffy, there are still three enemies inside the enemy ship!" Robin shouted, trying to get her voice heard,"and if I recognised them correctly, they are all pirates with bounty over 100 million!"

Luffy turned and smiled "That sounds like fun!"

Then they heard a scream and saw how their cook went underwater.

...

Sanji didn't know what had hit him. He only saw a quick glimbse and then he was already underwater. His lungs were screaming from pain, he had to get back to the surface but he didn't have any energy to swim. _Shit!_ He had only felt a strong arm hit him hard straight to his already bruised back. _I have to calm down, even though I can't move! _He felt his body getting tired and he didn't have enough oxygen. He had to breathe...

_No way I am going to give up! Blue walk!_

Sanji sprung back to the surface and took a painful breath. His body was hurting like hell and even breathing was rather hard.

_How did I mess up like that? Not noticing the enemy attack? Or was there stronger enemies still on board as I suspected?_

Sanji took a look around him. He had flown further from the island and he should swim back. Everyone was fighting there.

"Don't worry about Ero-cook, he can take care of himself!" he heard Zoro yelling somewhere.

"But we have to do something!" Nami shouted, maybe a little desperate. _No way I am going to make a lady worried!_

Sanji used sky walk again to soar back to the sky. "Nami-chan! Are you okay?" Sanji shouted, even though it hurted a lot.

"Don't worry about us, it was you we were worried about!" Nami answered, her voice shaking a little bit. _I made her worry...shame on me!_

"Hey Curly-eyebrowns, just get back to fight if you were going to outrank me!" Zoro yelled teasingly.

"Of course, don't think I have forgotten, Marimo! " Sanji returned the insult and headed towards the enemy ship. His back was hurting, a lot, but he couldn't give up in front of Zoro.

"Cook-san, be careful, there are pirates over 100 million bounties over there!" Robin informed and Sanji gave her a treasuring smile. " I will, take care my love!"

...

Something happened.

Of course the idiots had failed to notice that one enemy had devil fruit powers. Why did the strongest ones have to be idiots?!

"Luffy, Zoro, what's wrong with you?!" Chopper shouted and bend over their unconcious nakama. _Just one second ago they were fighting, and now this! What's going on?_

Man with biggest bounty on his head and also the devil fruit user, laughed.

"Surprised, aren't you? I took two of your strongest nakama out of the game with just one finger!" Sanji stared at the man.

The man was about 30-years old, very masculine and he had many scars covering his face. Sanji felt a sudden shudder in his spine. _This isn't good!_

"Chopper, do you have any ideas what his devil fruit power would be?" Sanji asked because there was no way he was going to fight a devil fruit user without knowing at least little about his abilities, at least not in his condition.

"I can't say for sure, but it looks like they are sort of paralyzed. His power might be something which allows him to control nervous system or inner organs. So do not let him touch you!"

Sanji took a look at the situation. _This is no good._ Those two idiots were out of the game and he was the only member of monster trio to fight such a monster. He had to analyze the situation.

"Okay, Chopper and Robin, you take those two idiots back to the ship. Franky, you prepare Sunny, we are leaving! Nami, go back to the ship and be ready to navigate our ship out of here! Brook and Usopp, give me a hand here, you can handle those without bounty!" Sanji ordered and felt actually pretty proud of himself.

"Sanji, you don't mean you are going to fight those monsters alone?!" Usopp said, a little panic in his voice.

"Well, are you going to handle them? No. I think I can keep them away for a while, so we need to get ready to leave and fast!"

"But Sanji-kun..." Nami started, but was shocked when Sanji interrupted her and shouted "THERE IS NO OTHER OPTION, HURRY UP!"

...

Everyone did as they were told, even though they would rather like to fight those mosters together. Together they would have a chance even without Zoro and Luffy.

"This is crazy!" Nami shouted. She was really pissed of, angry and worried because of Sanji. She hit Sunnys mast.

"Don't hit our ship, Nami!" Franky asked, a little annoyen at the situation himself too," I know you must be feeling angry, but we have to get out of here! Take the directions for me, will you?" Nami bit her lower lip, cursed a little and then started to look for directions. Chopper carried those two idiots to his Infirmary and took a look at them. Nothing seemed seriously wrong: they were just unconcious.

"This is weird", Chopper said out aloud,"they are unconcious, but there is no sign of any kind of hit or something." Robin was silent, maybe thinking about what that could mean.

...

"You are really going to fight us, Black-leg Sanji?"the devil fruit user laughed,"Get real! You see, there are three of us, total bounty over 400 million! And you have got mere 77 million of your head, dead or alive!"

"You should already realise that it has been many years after that bounty! I am no longer the same!" Sanji shouted and tried to sound as convicting as possible. He knew this fight was going to be hard.

_I have to use 'that'...sorry everyone...I am going to be a nuicance but please bear with me, okay?_

Sanji knew what he had to do. There was no chance he could fight long enough to beat these guys. He had to handle them fast, and he knew he had the means to make that happen.

"Usopp!" Sanji called and got the snipers attention,"You are plenty strong, aren't you? I need you to handle the rest, I will be out of the game soon too."

Usopp looked back at Sanji. Even though he didn't know what that could mean, he knew that Sanji was going to do something which could pay his life. He felt angry, angry with himself not being able to help.

"You can leave the rest to me!" Usopp promised and nodded to Sanji.

_Thank you, Usopp. Hopefully Brook realises he has to take care of Usopp._ Sanji giggled at his own thougths.

...

Enemies were preparing to attack, but so was Sanji. He took a deep breath and his legs rose just a little bit above the ground. The fight should last only three seconds, and then it was all or nothing. He was preparing to land a first attack. He was mentally preparing himself to face the pain he was going to have after these three seconds.

He took a deep breath.

Another.

Yet another.

"Hell Sprint!"

There was no sign of Sanji.

...

Usopp looked in amazement when Sanji disappered right in front of his eyes. Usopp and Brook had already finished beating their enemies and waiting for Sanji to end his. "What is going on in here, Usoppu-san?" Brook asked. Usopp was silent for a moment. " I don't know."

Then they saw it. One enemy was down and there was still no sign of Sanji.

"What the - " the other enemy started to curse but lost his balance and soon fell unconcious on the ground. The devil fruit user just stood there, looking like there was something really absurd going on. His eyeballs could have popped out any minute.

"DAMN YOU!" He managed to curse before something, probably Sanji's kick, send him flying towards their ship.

The fight was over.

It had took a little more than three seconds.

_It hurts._

Sanji came into view as quickly as he had disappeared. He just stood there. Like a ghost. He was rather pale, actually, and his breathing was unstable. He apparently tried to catch his breath, but it was no use. He fell to the ground, still struggling to breathe.

"SANJI!" Usopp shouted, running towards Sanji. He was shocked to see Sanji there, laying on the sand and trying to breathe. Sanji was indeed in pain.

Usopp saw it.

The devil fruit user moving.

Standing up, swearing.

Running towards Sanji.

Sanji struggling to breathe.

He didn't want to lose nakama.

...

For once, Usopp was a real hero.

He remembered Luffys gigantic pistol and Impact Dial. He had to do it, even if it would cost him an arm or two.

"IMPACT DIAL!" Usopp shouted and hit the dial to the enemys chest. Enemy, a little surprised, looked at Usopp before he was blown away. Usopp screamed in pain and saw Brook running towards them.

"Are you okay? What's wrong with Sanji?" Brook worried.

"Yeah, I am fine, I think I got through with just a dislocated shoulder", Usopp answered, reliefed he was still alive,"but I think there is something seriously wrong with Sanji! We have to take him to Chopper, quickly!"

They saw Sanji getting pale when his breathing stopped.

...


	3. Covered in bruises

Okay, so here is yet another chapter of "Fools won't die" :) You probably have to wait for the new chapter up till Sunday or Monday because I will be visiting my friends and studying :) But hope you like it! :)

...

They saw Sanji getting pale when his breathing stopped.

"SANJI!" Usopp shouted and bent over his nakama gritting his teeth," We have to take him to Chopper immediately! He doesn't breathe!"

Brook lifted Sanji up to his shoulders and they started to run back to the ship. It was a matter of life and death, indeed. They both knew how desperate their situation was but they did their best to run.

...

"CHOPPER! SANJI NEEDS HELP!" Chopper heard Usopp yelling,"HE ISN'T BREATHING!"

Chopper immediately sprung out of the room. He didn't know what had happened but the moment when he saw Sanji's pale face and unmoving chest he started to panic.

"Ca-Ca-Ca-CALL A DOCTOR!"

"THAT'S YOU!" Brook and Usopp shouted in unision.

Brook laid Sanji down on the Sunny's deck and Chopper started immediately to give Sanji artificial respiration. Nami ran next to Sanji and took a hold of his hand.

"What happened?" she asked Usopp and Brook. They both fell silent. Sanji looked so fragile. His pale skin was covered in sweat and he looked like a corpse. Nami gritted her teeth but she realised soon enough that they still had to get away from there.

"Everyone, we need to get out of enemys reach! Their ship is in no condition to sail at the moment so we have to take our leave NOW!" She ordered and Franky went to steer the ship while Nami gave him directions. "PREPARE YOURSELF, EVERYONE!" and then Sunny Go flew up to the sky.

They flew for a couple of miles and then they landed with a soft thud. Everyone was rather excausted but they were also nervous, still waiting for their cook to start breathing. It looked like he would never breathe again. He would never get to see All Blue and all the beatiful ladies of the New World. He would die there, on the deck of their beloved ship.

Just when Chopper thought that there was no longer hope for Sanji, he took one painful breathe and started to tried hard to catch his breathe and he shook from the shock.

"Robin, bring me oxygen mask!" Chopper ordered, "Sanji, can you hear me?"

Sanji kept his eyes closed and still struggled to breathe.

"Don't talk, okay? Just breathe, we can talk later." Chopper said and put the oxygen mask on Sanji.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone was looking at their chef, who had returned from the land of dead. Chopper was trying to check Sanji but it was impossible while Sanji was shaking and couldn't control his breathing.

_It hurts. _

_It hurts really much._

_My whole body is in pain!_

"Usopp, Brook, do you know what caused this?" Chopper asked and turned to face the duo.

"Well, I didn't see him to fight, I mean, I couldn't see him so I don't know. But when I saw him again, he had already trouble breathing." Usopp explained, but it didn't make much sense to Chopper.

"But there must be something causing this!" Chopper said in a nervous tone. There was definetly something wrong with Sanji.

Sanji pulled the oxygen mask off and opened his mouth to speak.

"It...it was my...*cough cough* *inhale* forbidden move." he struggled to say," it destroys...some of my blood vessels and cells as well...*breathing*...there is probably inner bleeding also...*cough cough* " Chopper looked at Sanji, terrified look on his face. Only Chopper knew that Sanji had to go through hell if he wanted to survive this.

"You know, Chopper...*cough*...I don't want to die like this...*inhale*..." Sanji said almost desperately.

"It's okay, Sanji, I will do my best to save you" Chopper assured and insisted Sanji to put the oxygen mask back on "But hey, I think you outranked Zoro this time, didn't you?"

Sanji managed a weak smile.

...

The idiot duo was still laying paralyzed in the infirmary room. They had no idea how close call it had been: to lose one of their own.

Zoro started to stir couple of hours after they had escaped. He rubbed his neck and felt a little light-headed. Chopper had finished operating on Sanji so now he was fixing Usopp shoulder. "This might hurt a bit, try to bear with IT!" He said and pulled Usopp's arm back to its place. Usopp bit his teeth together but he didn't shout. Chopper saw Zoro rising up and prepared to face the swordman.

"Zoro, are you okay?" Chopper asked, even though he knew Zoro was okay.

"Yeah, just feeling a little stiff that's all", he answered and met eyes with Usopp," Well, it must have been hell of a fight after we passed out if Usopp is injured!" Zoro laughed but soon noticed that he laughed alone. Chopper and Usopp were oddly silent.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Zoro asked even though he knew from their looks that something was definitely wrong. Otherwise they would have laughed with him and cracked a joke or two. But not this time.

"Well, I don't know how to explain this..." Chopper started but was interrupted when Nami rushed in to the room. "YOU ARE BOTH IDIOTS! AND SANJI TOO! HE IS THE BIGGEST IDIOT OF ALL OF US!" Zoro felt Nami hit him straight to his face,"YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, LOSE TO SOME SMALL FRYES AND NOW..." She broke in tears right in front of Zoro. Chopper kneeled next to Nami and hugged her. Nami bunched Chopper's chest for a while, but then she calmed down. Soon her crying was just silent sobs through Chopper's fur.

It took a while for Nami no calm herself enough to look at Zoro again. Luffy had also started to wake up, probably because of all the noises. Luffy looked around him for a while, and then he shouted "yahhoo! I am still alive!"

Everyone looked at him and sighed.

"They are idiots", Nami said and wiped her eyes. It seemed like her sudden outburst had been already forgotten and everyone was trying to think how to tell Zoro, and expecially Luffy, how they were to lose their chef.

Chopper decided they should tell them straight away, but was interrupted by Sanji who was behind the curtain.

"Zoro, I won you this time! It was a clear win!" Sanji managed to boast, but started to cough hard again.

"Sanji, I told you not to speak!" Chopper said and rushed to Sanji,"if you want to see next day you should just stay still and keep you mouth shut up!"

Those looks on Zoro's and Luffy's face were something they could never be able to forget.

"Wha...What's going on here? Why is Sanji sick?" Luffy asked and everyone could sense their captain getting tense.

"Well, in a nutshell, after you two lost conciousness we had to think of a way to get out of there. There were some enemies with total bounty over 400 million so the situation seemed pretty desperate", Usopp explained and laughed a cold laugh, "But Sanji organized everything and we got out of there!"

Chopper gave Usopp a guestioning look.

"Aren't you forgetting something important? Like you being the hero to save the day?" Chopper asked and Zoro's and Luffy's jaws dropped.

"It isn't something to boast off with! Sanji was in danger so I had to protect my nakama, that's as simple as that was", Usopp said,"And Sanji was the one who took care of the enemies with bounties on their heads."

Luffy and Zoro shared a look. They couldn't understand how it was possible for Sanji to handle total bounty over 400 million by himself.

Sanji started to cough hard and squeesed his chest. He took a few deep breaths and concentrated on breathing.

"Everyone, get out of here. I have to probably operate him again." Chopper announced and everyone stood up to leave the room. Chopper started to remove Sanji's shirt and almost screamed when he saw the condition of their cook: his whole body was covered in dark bruises.

...


	4. Stay alive

Here is my fourth chapter of this fanfic :3 Hope you like it! :)

_Sanji thinking_

...

"Everyone, get out of here. I have to probably operate him again." Chopper announced and everyone stood up to leave the room. Chopper started to remove Sanji's shirt and almost screamed when he saw the condition of their cook: his whole body was covered in dark bruises. This wasn't going to be easy.

It took almost three hours for Chopper to finish operating on Sanji. His body had been full of inner bleedings which probably caused some huge pains. He had been vomiting blood and sweating, cursing under his breath. Chopper sometimes wondered how some of his nakama even survived alive those kinds of grand wounds. He had had to put a towel in Sanji's mouth so that Sanji wouldn't bite his tongue off unconciously. But it was those dark bruises which made him look like someone who was no longer alive.

Chopper gave Sanji the biggest amount of painkillers he could possibly give and left Sanji alone. He could do nothing more for their cook at the moment.

He went to kitchen where everyone was sitting, all silent. When Chopper came in, everyone looked at him. It was their captain who spoke first.

"Chopper, what's wrong? What's going on with Sanji?" Everyone stared at the blue-nosed reindeer who didn't know what to tell them. Of course Sanji wouldn't want to upset his lovely ladies and also the whole crew, but he had to be honest when it was their captain asking and wanting to know.

"I don't know how to say it...he has got serious inner bleedings and it will take a long time for him to be back the way he was", Chopper said, still quite unsure what to say next,"if he can even survive this. I am sorry to say this but...I have never seen anyone of our crew having so close-call, not even Luffy or Zoro." Everyone blinked and turned to stare at the blank space in front of them. Chopper was trying to keep himself calm, he was a doctor afterall! Luffy hid his face behind his hat and no-one said anything for a while. Nami was about to cry again but Franky couldn't keep his tears inside like usual. Robin, Usopp and Zoro were silently looking out of the window. Brook was...well, no-one knew what face he was making but we could guess he was wondering if this was going to end well. It was silent until Zoro, to everyone's surprise, spoke out.

"You know Sanji, he won't die or he won't give up so that his ladies won't cry. We are not going to organice funeral just yet, there is still hope as long as he isn't dead. Luffy, you shouldn't get depressed like that, you have got a whole crew to look after and everyone else has got their jobs too! Now is not time to be like this, we were prepared for these kinds of misfortunes when we became pirates."

Everyone gave Zoro a look telling him to shut his mouth, but then Usopp spoke, smiling a little.

"It feels like miracles could happen when we have just heard Zoro call Sanji by his name!" Zoro punched Usopp to his head but Usopp didn't mind at the moment because the dark tension between everyone had lost.

...

Everyone got out of the kitchen expect Nami and Usopp who began to prepare food when their cook was sleeping in the infirmary. Everyone wanted Chopper to take a break and maybe sleep a little, because a tired doctor could be of no-help if Sanji needed help. They decided someone should be keeping and eye on Sanji all the time so that they could inform the little doctor if his condition would chance. Chopper liked the idea, but then he started to think who would be to keep the first watch. Nami and Usopp was making food, Robin, well, she was a lady and Sanji probably wouldn't like the idea of her watching him in that condition. Franky had to fix the ship and prepare some more cola if there was a fight coming, Chopper had to take a nap. Luffy was volunteering, but Chopper thought it would be for the best if he could stay on the deck and keep a watch for enemies. Besides, he thought it would be a shock for Luffy to see their chef like that. So only Brook and Zoro were left, but because Brook was a skeleton and therefore couldn't feel the pulse, they decided it was up to Zoro to keep an eye on their chef. Everyone smirked a little at the thought, because,well, they were kind of enemies after all.

Chopper took Zoro to the infirmary and he saw a rare look: Zoro getting emotional. The face he made when he saw their nakama lying there covered in sweat and bandages

was something terrifying. Sanji didn't even react when they came in, he was unconcious and his breathing was laboured.

"Is this...normal?" Zoro asked carefully.

"Yeah, at the moment it is", The doctor spoke. He could see Zoro was really worried, but decided to let it go,"Okay, so please wake me up immediately if his condition chances somehow. Check out for his pulse in every fiveteen minutes, okay? And if his breathing starts to sound different don't hesitate to wake me, we have to do everything we can." Little doctor was about to leave but before he left, he said to Zoro: "And you can't take a nap!" Zoro smiled a little and ensured the doctor he would keep good care of their cook.

...

Zoro had been sitting in the infirmary for couple of hours. It was rather hard, even for him, to look at their chef. Sanji was in pain, and Zoro knew it. He was really surprised to see their cook starting to regain his conciousness.

_It hurts. Am I alive?_

"Sanji?"

_Whose voice is that?_

"Sanji?"

_No, it can't be neither of my ladies..._

"Sanji? Can you hear me?"

_Okay, I am dead. I must be because Marimo is calling me by my real name. Yeah. Hey, I am sleeping eternal sleep here so don't bother me, Marimo-voice!_

Sanji tried to believe he was dead, but the voice and the feeling of matress was too real to be dream. He opened his eyes, carefully, and saw Zoro knelt over his bed.

"Sanji?" Zoro asked carefully. He wasn't too sure if their cook was fully concious or not.

"This...must be...*cough*...a stupid dream...because...because Marimo is calling me Sanji. Tell me, dream boy...when I can wake up from this...*inhale*...ridicilous dream?"

"Okay, I think Chopper gave you good dose of his painkillers. But no, you are wrong, Curly-eyebrowns, this isn't dream. And I am not your 'dream boy', get it?" Zoro spoke, little relieved to see their cook concious again.

Sanji just stared at Zoro and concentrated on his breathing.

_Something weird is definitely going on!_

Zoro looked at Sanji, guestioning look in his eyes.

"Is everyone...?" Sanji asked, hoping that Zoro, the idiot who he was, could undestood.

"Everyone are okay, it's you we are worried about. Should I get Chopper here?"

Sanji just nodded slightly.

"Don't die here while I am gone okay?" Zoro said, grinning at the door.

Zoro went to wake up their doctor.

"Hey, Chopper, Sanji is concious at the moment, would you like to take a look at him?"

Chopper immediately woke up and looked at Zoro.

"Seriously? I thought he would probably end up in coma but I guess I was wrong."

"Yes you were wrong. Go and take a look at our ero-cook, will you?" Chopper nodded and ran to the infirmary as fast as he could.

...

Chopper gave Sanji a check and was surprised to find out that his condition was already better. "Miracles can really happen, Usopp..." he said out a loud.

"*cough*...What did you say, Chopper?" Sanji asked and took a deep breahe.

"Nothing!" Chopper answered, smiling. He was really happy that the first operation on Sanji had succeeded this well. There was still a chance he would have to operate again, but his condition was already more stable.

"Okay, Sanji, you are already more or less back to the book of living, but you still need to have bed rest at least for week. And no arguing with me!" Chopper said in a angry tone when he saw Sanji opening his mouth to say something againts his orders,"you still have some serious inner bleedings and I don't want your wounds re-open!"

Sanji just gave Chopper an angry look but decided not to complain.

Chopper gave Sanji an oxygen mask so that he could get his strenght back at least a little. He also asked Nami to make some vegetable soup for Sanji, flavoured with feminine love. Sanji should eat now when he was feeling well because he needed energy and who knew when he could have another attack.

...


	5. Apology

Here is yet another chapter again :D I don't know how many chapters I am going to write yet but I wan't to finish this fanfic :) It has been a great support to see how many people have viewed my fanfic :3 And of course it is nice to have some followers too :3

...

Sanji stared out of the window. It had already been two days since his last attack. He was already feeling better, but he was hurting all over. Well, it wasn't much of a surprise for Chopper who said Sanji would probably have to go trough hell during these couple of days. This far he had been lucky. But well, their whole crew had been surprisingly lucky.

Zoro had been abnormally nice to Sanji and everyone else on board. He kept sure their kitchen would be clean after they had eaten and kept some company to Sanji, who was scared to see his kitchen again when he wasn't taking care of it. Zoro also sharpened Sanji's kitchen knifes so that they would be ready for use when Sanji returned to his work as a chef. There was still a long way to go before Sanji could even think making food again. Chopper said he should rest now or he would rest till the end of his life, meaning he could no longer use his hands if he used them now.

Sanji was really surprised when Zoro skipped his daily naps and came talk to Sanji. Zoro, not surprisingly, wanted to know what had happened two days ago.

"I told you it isn't that simple! I can't tell you!" Sanji snapped at Zoro, who looked insulted.

"Why? Can't you trust me at least that little? I know we fight a lot but still, you are my nakama." Zoro said calmly.

"There is nothing to talk about! What's done is in the past already." Sanji answered. Hell no he would lose verbal fight agains Zoro. They both knew they couldn't have a real fight at the moment. Both were silent for a moment. Then Zoro looked directly into Sanji's eyes and kept an eye contact.

"Sanji, listen to me. I know it must have been hard for you but you should tell at least one crewmember what happened, okay? It doesn't have to be me, but someone." Sanji stared back at Zoro, trying to understand what he had said.

"I have nothing to say to a plant like you! GET OUT OF HERE!" Sanji shouted, desperately wanting Zoro to leave him alone for a while. Then Sanji realised maybe he had been too cruel to Zoro, and looked back to Zoro who stood up to leave."Zoro, I ..."

"Okay, I will go so that your blood pressure won't rise too much."

"Zoro, listen..." Sanji tried to say but the door close and Sanji was left alone in the infirmary. _Shit! Marimo was being nice to me for once and I start to shout at him! I probably owe him an apology..._

...

Zoro was really pissed off. Even though he didn't want to let emotions take over him, he couldn't possibly hide this feeling. Why didn't the cook listen to him? Of couse he had been on the verge of dead just couple of days ago, but it wasn't any reason to yell at Zoro.

He decided to go up to the crows nest to train. He needed something else to do and think.

...

One day went by and Zoro didn't go back to the infirmary. Sanji was feeling guilty. He shouldn't had been so angry to Marimo, but all the stress and pain caused him to react so strongly.

Chopper came in and made his usual check on Sanji. He noticed something was wrong with Sanji.

"Sanji, is there something bothering you? Does it hurt?" The little reindeer asked carefully.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just bored sitting around in here." Sanji explained and didn't bother to tell what had happened between him and Zoro.

"Well, if you would like, I could ask someone to come here and keep you some company." Chopper offered. Sanji thought it for a moment.

"Yeah, maybe that could be nice."

"Okay, I will ask Luffy because he has been wanting to see you the whole time but I thought it wouldn't have been wise when you were...well, you know Luffy..." Chopper said and went out to look for Luffy.

Luffy was really happy to see Sanji was already feeling better. He had the feeling though that there was something bothering their chef but he knew he shouldn't push it.

"Nee Sanji, when are we going to celebrate your recovery?" Luffy asked, smiling. He was probably thinking about some fancy barbeque-party, but just then Chopper barged in and shouted back at Luffy:

"NO PARTIES FOR SANJI FOR A WHILE!"

...

Zoro was training in the crows nest. He felt like he had to train more and more because he had just lost his concentration in the previous fight and their chef had injured seriously because he had to protect the whole crew. That was not going to happen again. Of course he was also annoyed because he had lost to Sanji.

Zoro wondered what had happened back then but he knew their chef woulnd't talk to him. "Damn that idiot!" Zoro cursed out aloud.

...

Sanji wanted to apologise Zoro for his earlier behavior but Zoro didn't come to pay him a visit and Sanji wasn't allowed to move. Well, of course he could try and sneak out of infirmary but he thought it would be a pain in the ass if Chopper find out. Maybe he could ask Chopper to find Zoro and ask him to come? No, it would look really pathetic and muscle-head would probably just laugh and say something like "Curly-eyebrowns didn't want my company,and now he sends you here? Don't make me laugh!"

But he had to apologise properly, even if he had to climb up to the crows nest and drag him down by himself. It felt really stupid to be bothered over something so minor but he knew he had hurt their swordman.

Sanji decided to wait for a while. His pride didn't allow him to make things so easy for Zoro.

He heard the door open and saw Usopp coming inside.

"Hey Sanji, how are you?" Usopp worried.

"I am already better even though my whole body hurts", Sanji answered and then he remember something,"hey Usopp, did you really save my day? I can't really remember the events but I heard you guys talking."

"Well, you could say that the great hero of the sea, Usopp-sama, came to your rescue in a desperate situation!" Usopp praised himself. Sanji smiled a little at the thought. Then he started to think how in world had Usopp of all people been able to save him?

"Hey Usopp...how did you save me? I remember the big guy getting up so I failed to finish him off completely." Usopp looked at Sanji. He didn't know how to tell him that he had dangered his own life to save Sanji.

"I did it because I had to okay? Don't blame yourself, I survived with only mislocated shoulder! It was thanks to Luffy, he almost hit me before with his gigant pistol and I took the hit with impact dial and used ít to knock the enemy out. Sometimes it is a real miracle how our crew can survive like this." Usopp joked and Sanji laughed a little but started to cough hard.

"Sanji, are you okay?" Usopp asked and stared when there was blood coming out of Sanji's mouth,"Sanji, I will go and fetch Chopper to take a look, okay?" Sanji just nodded in agreement.

Usopp fetched Chopper and they both came to the infirmary soon. Sanji was still coughing, covering his mouth with his left hand. Blood was dripping through his hand and Choppe gave him a worried look.

"I knew you wouldn't heal so soon, even though you said so. Sanji, you have to tell me immediately if something is wrong!" Chopper ranted and gave Sanji a bucket to throw up in. He noticed Sanji was starting to sweat and he touched their chef's forehead slightly.

"Sanji, you have fever. I will give you some more painkillers and something to drop down the fever. Try not to move or cough too hard because we don't want your lugs to collapse and fill up with blood, okay?"

Sanji decided he didn't want to fight the little reindeer so he just nodded slightly.

_Damn my lugs are burning! I can't breath properly! _

Sanji started to shake.

"Hey Sanji, try not to lose your concious okay? Concentrate on breathing only, don't think about anything else at the moment." Chopper recommended and Sanji tried to do his best to follow doctor's orders.

...


	6. Our crew

Here goes chapter six! I am happy that I have been able to write this so quickly! But please read and review :)

...

Sanji vomited blood for two hours before the attack ended. He was covered in sweat and shaking badly. He needed some rest.

_It feels horrible. I want to sleep._

"Sanji, I will give you some sedative so that you can rest, okay? It might feel pretty uncomfortable at first, but try to bear it, okay?I will also put oxygen mask on so that you will have no trouble breathing."Chopper informed but Sanji didn't answer. He was ready to fall asleep.

Chopper gave him sedative, put the oxygen mask on Sanji's face and left the infirmary.

...

"Chopper, is Sanji doing alright?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, he had another attack but I gave him sedative so that he could sleep a little. So please don't fuss around insisting to have your daily extra snack, okay?" Luffy's smile disappeared at the thought of loosing his snack but he promised not to cause any havoc. It was the least he could do for his nakama and nakama was more important than snack. Besides, he needed Sanji to get better soon so that they could celebrate. Celebration always includes food, you know?

...

It was late evening. Zoro was keeping a watch. Everyone else had already went to sleep. It had already been three days after Sanji's second attack and Sanji was already allowed to move a little with walking stick. Well, his latest attempt to walk had ended on the floor but still, he was making recovery.

Zoro heard door opening, and he saw Sanji getting out of the infirmary. They hadn't talked since their fight and maybe they got a chance to fix things now.

"What are you doing out here, Ero-cook? You should be resting." Zoro disturbed the silence.

"I just wanted to have some fresh air that's all." Sanji explained and looked at the horizon. His feet were hurting but he didn't mind the pain: it was much less than it had been couple of days ago.

They stood there in the silence before Sanji spoke.

"Hey Zoro, I am...sorry about the other day. I know I shouldn't have yelled at you. But...I can't tell you. At least not now."

Zoro looked at Sanji. He couldn't see what face the cook was making.

"It's okay. I am not that fragile, you know? But could you at least tell me, why can't you tell me?" Zoro asked, scared that Sanji would get angry again. But he didn't.

"I don't know why...maybe it's the same what happened to you back in Thriller Bark. You wouldn't like to share it too, would you?" Sanji answered calmly.

Zoro just nodded.

They stood there for a moment before Sanji started to feel tired.

"Okay, I will go back now, have a nice watch", Sanji said with a teaseful sound, "dream boy~"

"What was...!" Zoro started but Sanji shut the door behind him before he could finish his sentence.

It was good things were starting to get back to normal.

...

Sanji was starting to spend more time outside the infirmary room. Next day he went to see his kitchen and was surprised to find it perfectly clean. Even his kitchen knifes had been sharpened and there was no dirty dishes hiding behind closed doors. Chopper rushed in because he though Sanji was making food but was surprised to find our Sanji was obeying his orders.

"This is why you are a better patient than Zoro. You listen to doctor's orders." Sanji chuckled a little.

"Well, I am more intelligent than a plant as you could expect, doctor Chopper" Sanji said smirking.

"Calling me 'doctor' won't make me happy, fool!" Chopper answered smiling while his eyes shut.

Soon Luffy rushed in to the kitchen and shouted "SANJII! MAKE ME FOOD!" and he got a punch to his head from Chopper while Sanji just looked thunderstuck.

Nami came to the kitchen to see what was the ruckus about and tears glistered in her eyes when she saw Sanji there. She gave Sanji a hug and a kiss to his cheek. "Sanji! Are you okay?"

Sanji started to bleed.

He had a nosebleed.

"SANJI! DON'T YOU DARE TO LOSE ANYMORE BLOOD FROM SOME STUPID REASON LIKE THAT!" Chopper shouted angrily but in fact he was pretty happy to see their chef so energetic.

Zoro rushed in and yelled: "IS THE IDIOT BLEEDING AGAIN?" Everyone looked dumbfounded but ended up laughing. Zoro did not undestand what was so funny.

"Who is the idiot here?" Nami asked, looking at the monster trio.

Everyone was happy to see their chef out of the infirmary, even though he had some nasty looking bruises in his legs and hands. They decided to celebrate, but then there was the question: who is going to make the food? Sanji said he could give intructions but he would not disobey Chopper's orders. Then Nami reminded everyone that they had no more money so they had to wait for the party up till they would find a treasure.

Sanji was really happy to just be out of the bed so he didn't mind if they celebrated or not. Luffy tried to persuade Nami to have a party but as Luffy said, "Nami is cruel!"

Instead they decided to tell some stories of their past. Of course Usopp got too excited to tell stories of the great warrior Usopp-sama who had killed a humongous sized monster bee with his nose.

"Oi yoi, Usopp, we want to hear realistic stories, not lies only!" Zoro insisted.

"Oi yoi, man, don't be so cruel!" Usopp said, scared at Zoro who had a bored look on his face,"Besides, you were sleeping!"

"I wasn't! I just shut my eyes for a second there!"

"Yes you were! You were snoring!" Usopp argued,"Look who is the liar now!"

"You better watch your mouth, long-nose!" Zoro said and started to chase Usopp.

"LEAVE YOUR SWORDS OUT OF THIS, ZORO-KUN!" Usopp shouted in panic. Everyone laughed. Luckily for Usopp he managed to get away because Zoro got lost- on their own ship.

_Yep, this is how our crew is._

...


	7. The pain returns

I am here again :D With chapter seven 3 I think the next chapter is going to be the last one :( But I will make it longer! I will release the final chapter probably on Monday or Tuesday :)

...

Week went by and Chopper runned Sanji some basic tests.

"It looks like you are going to make a full recovery, but you can't stress yourself too much yet. If you do, you might end up in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. Get it?"

"Yeah, I got it, doctor Chopper" Sanji said, delighted to get his bandages off after a long wait. He stood up and asked Chopper if he could go to the kitchen and do his job as their chef.

"Well, I can't see why you couldn't do it but please be careful and if it starts to hurt or feel funny, inform me immediately." Sanji just nodded because he didn't want to fight their little doctor.

Sanji went to the kitchen and saw Zoro stealing sake as usual.

"Zoro! What do you think you are doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I could take a bottle of sake with me if it is okay to you."

" *sigh*...our crew is full of idiots..."

"What did you say?! Then aren't you one too?!"

"Looking for a fight, Marimo?!"

"Bring it on, Mr Nosebleed!"

They looked at each other but then they realised Chopper would propably kill them both if the started a fight now.

"Could you just wait until dinner okay? I will be done soon enough!"

"Did Chopper gave you his approval?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Yeah", Sanji answered and went to the fridge,"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY FRIDGE?!"

...

Sanji soon found out Usopp and Nami had been in charge of making food while he had been recovering. Of course he wouldn't blame a lady so Usopp was guilty in his eyes.

"Usopp! You will pay for this!" Sanji shouted,"We are short of supplys because you didn't pay attention to what we have and how much!"

"Yeah Usopp! You will pay for this!" Luffy ranted too.

"YOU ATE MOST OF THE FOOD LUFFY SO DON'T BLAME ME!" Usopp yelled trying to stick up for himself. Sanji kicked them both. Chopper shouted at Sanji because he had kicked them even though he wasn't fully healed yet.

"Sanji! You are not allowed to fight yet! Doctor's orders!" Sanji just glared at Chopper.

"Okay, but at any rate we need to get more supplies from the next island okay? Meantime I just have to try to manage..."

Sanji went back to kitchen, feeling really desperate.

_I am out of the kitchen couple of days and they only waste food! How is our crew going to survive?!_

But Sanji didn't have a choice so he tried to make a proper meal for everyone. First he took the ingredients and chopped vegetables.

Everyone were happy to see their chef back to work. Dinner was delicious as always. But well, there was much of ruckus too. Luffy speaking while he had mouth full of food and everyone trying to eat before Luffy would steal their food.

"LUFFY! BEHAVE YOURSELF OR YOU WON'T GET FOOD AT ALL ANYMORE!"

"AAH?! SANJI, DON'T BE SO CRUEL!" Luffy shouted but decided to behave. For a while at least.

...

The day went by and Sanji started to feel something wasn't quite right. Not like he was hurting or anything, but he got a hunch that something was going to happen. But he thought it might have been just his imagination and he let it slide. He was feeling rather tired because he just finished cleaning their kitchen. He went outside and enjoyed the calm wind.

_Damn, I need a smoke. _Sanji cursed and took his cigarettes out of his pocket.

He heard the sound of weigths being lift from the crows nest. It was probably Zoro training there. Nami was looking at the log stick and steering their ship. Robin was reading a book at Sunny's deck and Luffy was sitting on top of Lion-chan's head. Everything felt pretty normal but something was off. Maybe he should mention it to their captain? Or maybe not. Luffy would just worry. Well, if Luffy or Zoro hadn't noticed anything then maybe it really was his imagination.

But somehow Sanji knew he was wrong.

...

Luffy noticed something was off. He used haki to check their surroundigs but he felt nothing out of ordinary. He thought it was rather weird so he went up to the crows nest and disturbed Zoro's training.

"Hey, Zoro, have you sensed anything?" He asked carefully.

"No? Why, is there something wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have the feeling."

They were silent for a moment.

"Why not ask our Ero-cook? His kenbunshoku haki is probably stronger than ours." Zoro suggested. He didn't feel like praising the cook but they needed to know if something was off. Luffy thought about it for a second.

"Yosh! I will go and find Sanji!"

Sanji saw Luffy going to the crows nest and he wondered if something was wrong. Soon Luffy appeared next to him.

"Hey, Sanji, have you sensed anything? I have the feeling something is off." Sanji stared back at their captain. Maybe he had been right?

"Well, I thought something was certainly off but I couldn't say anything for sure." Sanji stated his suspicions and Luffy looked over to horizon,"Why do you ask?"

"I thought I sensed something too only couple of minutes ago but Zoro hadn't sensed anything at all. Maybe we should be on our guards."

"Yeah, maybe that would be wise. Should we warn everyone that something might happen?" Sanji suggested and looked serious.

"Yosh! You inform everyone! And Sanji, if there is a fight try not to exceed your limits okay?Captain orders!" Luffy insisted. Sanji knew he couldn't fight properly yet but he should at least try to stay out of trouble. If the situation would turn upside-down then he wouldn't hesitate to take action.

"I try my best!" Sanji promised and went to look for everyone.

Sanji's search ended up short when their ship started to shake.

...

"What's going on?!" Chopper shouted when he rushed out of the infirmary.

"AN ENEMY ATTACK!" Luffy yelled. It was a pure miracle how not even a minute ago everyone was so laid-back and now they were ready to fight.

The only problem was that they saw not even a single enemy, expect Sanji. Sanji saw those very same enemies he had had trouble dealing with standing above them.

"ABOVE!" He shouted to let everyone know enemies location. Everyone looked up and saw their enemies.

"Well well, finally we catched up with you! It would have been a shame to lose to someone with 77 million bounty you know!" The devil fruit user laughed and disappeared only to appear next to Sanji a second later,"But I won't lose again!" he stated and hit Sanji's ribs with his full power and sent him flying. Sanji gasped painfully and tried to catch his breath. He used sky walk to get higher out of the enemy reach.

_Chopper is not gonna like this! _Probably four or more of his ribs had broken.

Luffy and Zoro started to attack the enemies with the highest bounties. Others were fighting the weaker enemies and supporting Luffy and Zoro when they had time. Sanji just stood there on the air and kept watch if he was needed. He would rush to someone's rescue if needed.

But Zoro and Luffy had trouble keeping their own in a battle. They were struggling to cover themselves from attacks. Suddenly Sanji realised one enemy with high bounty was nowhere to be seen.

_Damn, do I have to look for him?_ He though for a second and rushed in the battlefield.

"Hey Marimo! Have you seen that one fat enemy with bounty?" Sanji shouted and trying to kick enemies at the same time.

"No!" Zoro answered. They both knew it would be a problem if the enemy would just appear out of nowhere!

They got their answer when Sanji felt a powerful kick hitting his back. _Shit!_

...


	8. our crew-full of fools

Okay, so this is the last chapter of "fools won't die" fanfic :) Thank you for your support! I hope to write many others one piece fanfics too in the future and I was thinking about writing a mature version of this same story: almost the same plot, but Zoro and Sanji falling in love :3 So if you would like to read ZoSan, please let me know! :) And I am sorry due the positive surprise that it didn't take up till next week to write this chapter! XD

Please send me private message if you have any wishes about what kind of one piece-fanfics you would like to read :)

It has been really nice to write this fanfic and I hope you enjoy :3

...

"Hey Marimo! Have you seen that one fat enemy with bounty?" Sanji shouted and trying to kick enemies at the same time.

"No!" Zoro answered. They both knew it would be a problem if the enemy would just appear out of nowhere!

They got their answer when Sanji felt a powerful kick hitting his back. _Shit!_

Sanji couldn't breath again and he felt another kick, this time hitting his stomach. _This isn't going so well ! _He tried to keep his own in a fight but he was losing a big time. He had already had three strong hits and his old injuries hadn't healed completely yet. But he didn't want to lose a fight. Not like this.

Sanji started to fight back.

_I have to win. I have to win and quickly! My body won't hold up for long._

He really tried to finish his enemy off but it was really hard to even dodge all the attacks.

Zoro noticed Sanji was having a hard time fighting his enemy. He saw Sanji gritting his teeth and sweating. Someone should help him before it would be too late or the cook would do something extremely stupid. He took a look around him while his enemy was cursing under his breaths. Luffy had also hard time fighting the devil fruit user. Apparently his ability caused trouble, but it would have been easier to encounter his attacks if they knew his powers. Last time they had lost conciousness after one slight touch so Luffy couldn't let his enemy touch him. Meaning he couldn't fight properly. Others had almost finished their enemies. Zoro saw Brook standing on the background with Usopp, who was holding his shoulder.

"BROOK!" Zoro yelled and when Brook looked at his direction, Zoro nodded to Sanji's direction.

"Leave it to me, Zoro-san!" Brook shouted and left Usopp there.

Brook was soon next to Sanji, who was trying to catch his breath.

"Sanji-san, are you okay?!" Brook asked after he had sliced the enemy once. He knew that wouldn't be enough to stop him but it was enough to slow him down.

"Yeah, I am fine, for now at least." Sanji admitted, "I know it isn't typical for me to ask for favours, but could you lend me a hand here?"

Brook looked kind of surprised - well, even though you can never be quite sure of his looks - but was also worried because it wasn't typical for Sanji to ask for help.

"Of course! Let me handle this guy - " He tried to say but was interrupted when Sanji fell on the ground.

"Sanji-san!" Brook shouted but decided to focus on the fight. He should beat this guy before he could help Sanji because he doubted their enemies would give him enough time to take Sanji away from the battlefield.

"Okay, I will handle you quickly if it is okay to you?" Brook asked and his enemy laughed.

"Me? Getting beaten up by skeleton? Don't make me laugh!" Brook felt insulted.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE MORE FLESH DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD WIN ME!"

Luffy lost the devil fruit user for a while and the next moment his enemy was attacking their already unconciouss chef.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Luffy shouted when he saw his nakama being attacked. Zoro also noticed the situation and ended his fight quickly to help their chef.

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE! HE SPOILED IT ALL, IT'S ALL HIS FAULT THAT WE COULDN'T WIN BACK THEN!" the devil fruit user shouted angrily, "I WILL KILL HIM, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" their enemy was getting really pissed off. He punched Sanji directly on his chest and the cook started to cough violently. His breathing was really ragged.

The enemy felt a thunder strike his back. Nami was standing behind him, using thunder tempo.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Nami shouted desperately, tears flooding from her eyes. The enemy didn't hesitate to punch Nami, even though she was a lady, and Nami was sent flying.

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted and went to grab Nami before she would hit their mast.

Sanji heard Nami screaming trough his unconciousness. He heard her desperate voice and tears falling down.

_Danm! I can't let a lady suffer because of me!_

He tried to stand up, but it felt like he was unable to move.

_No way! It can't end like this!_

His whole body was hurting.

_I am not a shitty punching bag!_

He was getting really angry, frustfrated and desperate.

_I HAVE TO MOVE!_

Sanji stood up regardless of all the pain. He was going to fight even though he would have to use his forbidden move again. He knew it was going to hurt but he got to finish this. Everyone were too emotional to win this fight like this.

"What, are you still going to fight, Black leg?" the devil fruit user asked. Sanji spitted up some blood.

"Yeah", he said, putting it as simply as he could. He was not going to argue with an enemy or try to chat with him any longer than he had to.

"Hey, cook-" Zoro tried to shout but Sanji interrupted him.

"Zoro, your task is to keep everyone out of my way! I will finish him in two seconds! CHOPPER! I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but I promise I won't die!"

Zoro would have wanted to participate in the fight but decided to stay out of it. Luffy gritted his teeth and squeesed his hands in a fist. Chopper nodded but he really doubted if Sanji could really survive another fatal fight.

Sanji took a gesture and thought for a second. Where should he hit his enemy so that it would take only a one hit?

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to attack me?" the enemy said, trying to anger him, but Sanji kept calm. Everyone was looking at him.

Sanji took a deep breath.

Another.

Yet another.

"HELL SPRINT!"

He disappeared out of the sight and soon appeared behind his enemy's back. He was targetting his neck.

"TAKE THIS!" Sanji shouted and kicked the enemy with all he got. The enemy fell dead on the ground and they never got the chance to figure out his devil fruit powers.

They heard a shoft thud behind their backs and saw their chef fallen on the ground.

"SANJI!" Luffy and Chopper shouted and rushed next to Sanji. Everyone gathered around Sanji and looked at their chef who was visibly in pain. Chopper was really worried if Sanji stopped breathing again in front of everyone, but to his surprise Sanji was fully conciouss. He looked at Nami who was leaning to Luffy.

"Sorry, Nami-san..." Sanji whispered and coughed some blood.  
"Try not to speak, fool!" Chopper shouted angrily. Sanji looked calmly at Chopper and the little doctor started to wonder what was his patient thinking.

"Hey, Chopper...did you know...I have been thinking...our crew has been umbelievable lucky during our adventures...*cough*...it feels like it has been a pure miracle...that our crew... has survived this long...but why...why are we still alive, Chopper?"

"Did he hit his head? He has got some really deep thoughts." Zoro joked and tried to lighten up the atmosphere. Sanji just stared at Zoro.

"Well, I guess a plant like you...*cough* isn't able to think deeply?" Sanji insulted.

"What was that?!" Zoro shouted but wasn't really feeling insulted. He felt only happy that their chef was joking and insulting as usual even though he had some serious injuries.

"But did you know...our crew is full of fools...and fools won't die." Sanji said and started to laugh but ended up coughing. Chopper was fussing around him but Sanji tried to convince him their chef wasn't going to die anytime soon.

...

One week after their fight Sanji was back to his work as their chef. Everyone was keeping an eye on their chef to make sure he wouldn't push himself too far. But Sanji knew his limits and didn't want his nakama to worry so he spend a lot of time resting and planning new recipes.

Chopper was surprised to see Sanji getting better so soon again. He though his injuries would take a lot of time to heal, but he was wrong.

"Maybe you have become a better doctor?" Sanji suggested and Chopper tried to hide his feeling of happiness and embarrasment. Chopper wasn't really good at reacting to compliments and everyone knew that expect the little doctor himself.

Sanji was preparing some dinner as usual when Zoro walked into the kitchen.

"Did you come to steal my precious sake again?" Sanji asked. He was really getting tired of trying to protect their food and drink supplies.

"Actually no", Zoro answered to Sanji's surprise even though he doubted if Zoro was being honest with him," I just came to see if there was anything I could do to help you." Sanji almost dropped his knife hearing this.

"What?!" He asked, confused by the sudden consideration their swordman was showing.

"Yeah?" Zoro said with stupid grin on his face.

"Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Not excatly but if you are then I don't have any reason not to fight."

"So you are picking up a fight!"

"You are getting on my nerves, Ero-cook!"

"Same goes for you, Marimo-head!"

They stared at each other and just when Chopper rushed into the kitchen because he thought there would be a forbidden fight for Sanji, he was surprised to see both men smiling and soon laughing hard and trying to breathe.

"You guys, what is going on in here?" Chopper asked and couldn't believe his eyes. Soon everyone else rushed into the kitchen too and were rather surprised to see Sanji and Zoro laughing together.

"Really, these idiots!" Nami said and smiled. Robin just chuckled and gave Zoro and Sanji a knowing smile.

...


End file.
